Such sound processors are suitable for processing sound signals of various transmission standards for entertainment electronics, such as sound signals of different television standards, satellite receivers, video recorders, radios with traffic information message decoders, etc., but also sound signals which are generated by means of specific personal computer sound cards. Via control inputs, the processing in the digital sound processor is adapted to the respective transmission standard or sound source, and via internal processors, the desired sound impression (treble, bass, volume, stereo effect, etc.) is adjusted.
One example of such a digital sound processor is the MSP 3410D Multistandard Sound Processor of Micronas Intermetall, a commercially available module used in entertainment electronics equipment. A detailed description of this flexible sound processor can be found, for example, in the relevant data sheet, Edition Jan. 15, 1998, Order No. 6251-422-3PD.
Despite the many uses of this sound processor and other sound processors, it is desirable that these electronic modules should not only process externally applied sound signals but be capable of generating sound signals of various descriptions themselves.